


Promise me you won't die

by Lonelyballoon



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: ... - Freeform, Also Mike is going to be very relevant to the story, Bisexual Richie Tozier, CAN YOU BELIEVE, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, I don't know what I'm doing, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, You guessed it - Freeform, and extra, and im going to make so many references, and they all work at an hotel, and they're all gay, bc i can, horror mystery too, leaving people shook, no clown because, no way Mike is actually part of the losers club?, not really - Freeform, this should be fun, very extra hotel, watch me make so many spelling mistakes, you wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelyballoon/pseuds/Lonelyballoon
Summary: Side stream resort, for the most part, is well organised, well run, and an enjoyable place to stay. For the most part. The losers have worked together at the resort, and in all the three years that they've been here, they would never of been prepared for what the place had in store...





	Promise me you won't die

**Author's Note:**

> So the relationships tagged may be slow developing + there may be other relationships and characters that aren't tagged. Also, this will most likely suck bc I've never written a fanfic before so bear with me.  
> The hotel is semi based off one I visited ages ago, but I've made it so much more extra.  
> Also, this will be short, but the following chapters will hopefully be longer.

Beverly Marsh had, once again, been laboured with the job of fixing costumes last minuet. Six, to be exact. And they had to be finished by eight, in time for tonights performance of  _Grease._ It would take at least an hour, meaning she wouldn't be able to take her shift at the  _magic_ _castle_ (i.e the small stone building that was thick with damp).

"Stan please, just this once?" She asked into the phone, glancing at the outfits laid out over the floor.

"I can't Bev, the bar is incredibly busy, I shouldn't even be talking to you right now."

Beverly moaned and leaned back against the glass window of her 'office'. "Who else can do it?"

"Mike maybe?" Stan suggested. "Look, I really need to go-"

"It's fine." Bev said, "See you later Stan." 

She hung up and thought over her choices. She knew Mike would probably agree to helping her, but she really didn't want to bother him on his break. What other choice did she have, though?

"Mike? Oh thank God, Listen I need you to cover my shift at the castle, Please?"

There was a beat of silence then, "Sure..? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no! I just have some last minute work. Tell 'em I sent you, and I'll be back tomorrow."

"K. See you Bev."

"Thank you so much, I'll see you soon."

Bev hung up and sighed. She'd rather not miss kids club, but considering she had to get these done... She had been working at Side Stream resort for three years now, and completes different shifts at the  _magic_ _castle,_ a place for parents to drop off their kids for half an hour at a time. She enjoyed interacting with them, learning their names and showing them how do colour in different work sheets. Normally, she worked with Audra, but sometimes it was just her. The number of kids seemed to double on those days.

However, this wasn't her only call of work. She often fitted and designed costumes for the daily performances that were put on by the workers. That included her. When the resort shut over the winter, the cast still needed to come in, rehersing and learning five plays and series of different dance routines. Beverly was in two of these plays,  _Mama Mia_ and  _The Breakfast Club_. She helped backstage with the others. Like tonight. The resort was putting on  _Grease_ again, one of their most popular shows. It lasted for about forty minutes, and ended with the cast running around the stage, high-fiving the audience. Bev  _lived_ for it. She needed to be there at seven sharp, to help everyone with their costumes and makeup, then help Ben Hanscom with the lighting while the show went on, which also meant an excellent view of the stage for her.

But for now, she needed to focus on these costumes. Sighing, she began to work, crossed legged on the floor

\---

It was forty minutes past six, and the _hours of horror_ was still running, to Eddie Kaspbrak's dismay. It was meant to close at quarter past six, then be locked up and closed by the fair manger at half six. But of course, he was running late. And Eddie can't leave until he has the mangers word, or it'll be his fault if people enter the house (which would probably happen, in all fairness). But if the manger can't be bothered to show, then Eddie thinks he'd be the real one to blame. AND he's needed backstage in twenty minutes.

The horror house, which is included in the fair at Side Stream resort, is where Eddie Kaspbrak has worked for a year or so. His mother had almost had an heart attack when he told her. Then again, she had almost had an heart attack when he told her he was getting a job at the resort anyway, so he wasn't too bothered. Two years ago, he had been working short shifts as a waiter in the main hotel. Then, eleven months after that, he had got offered a new job at the _horror house_. He had been hesitant, but after a trail run (In which the live actor who was on shift had mistaken him for a tourist and had jumped out at him) Eddie was keen and excited to accept the job. Now, standing outside in the dying light, Eddie thought that at least the restaurant was tardy.

He pulled his phone out and texted the group chat, warning them that he was probably going to be late. Just as he sent the text, a dim beam sent from a flashlight trailed up his leg, and Dan walked up to him (Taking his goddam time, as well).

"'Sorry I'm running late." He said, fishing for the keys in his oversized pocket.

"It's fine." Eddie mumbled even though it wasn't. He had, what, fifteen minutes to get to the other side of the resort?

"You checked the place?" Dan asked.

"Power is off, house is empty.' Eddie automatically replied, hopping on and off his legs now.

"Right, well if you want to get on your way-" Dan started, but Eddie was already off.

He started to sprint, slowed down when he caught sight of the first hotel (There was three, Two 4 stars and one 5 star) he checked his phone.

**Losers chat**

**Eddie:** I'm probably going to be late to rehearsals:\

 **Mike:** I'll cover for you

 **Bill:** wait why??

 **Richie:** Yeah I might be late too

 **Stan:** You better not be.

         you're in the play.

Eddie laughed, then checked quickly to make sure no one had heard him. Trust Richie to be late when he was required to perform. Eddie wasn't acting in this particular show, but was introducing it and wanted to help Bev with the outfits.

 **Eddie:** I'm on my way now, what am I missing??

 **Beverly:** Greta being a bitch

 **Richie:** so not much

Eddie checked the time on his phone. He still had five minutes before they officially started. He started to swiftly walk to the stage, hopping every few steps.

\---

"No, you have to step left first, we've been over this!"

"I don't have my shoe. I've lost my shoe!"

"Can you change the lights, they're blinding me-!"

The ten minutes before a show were crazy, Mike Hanlon could tell you that. It was yells of actors who were about to go on, looking at their scripts for one last time and realising the don't know half of it. Beverly and Eddie were running around with make-up brushes in their hands, and Ben was pressing twenty different buttons at once, muttering under his breath. Bill Denbrough strolled over to Mike (Strolled was one way to put it, dodging people was another) and put his hands on his hips.

"Always c-crazy, isn't it." He commented, looking around at the rush of people.

"And they always knock them dead." Mike replied wistfully. It was true; they always seemed to get a standing ovation after a performance. It was funny at times, considering only a few of them were professionally trained. But they could be, from the look of a performance. And, lucky for them, most could sing, which meant less lip syncing than they had originally thought.

Richie bopped over to them, fully dressed as Danny Zuko. "You ready for another GREAT performance from yours truly?"

"We've seen this h-h-hundreds of times," Bill said, "I think we're r-ready."

Mike laughed good heartedly at this. _It was nice to have people to laugh with_ he thought for a second.

"Richie!" Eddie yelled suddenly, seeming to appear out of thin air. "Come this way now, Bev doesn't think you're hair is gelled back enough!"

"Don't you mean  _greased_ back enough?!" Richie replied, but only received an eye roll from Eddie before he grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

"Two Minuets!" Was yelled by the hotel manger, and everyone seemed to speed up.

"Come on." Bill said. "Lets be scares."

Mike followed him to the left wing, where Ben was fiddling with the lights and Stan filling his food box up with popcorn.

"Hello." Ben said, not looking up.

"Hey." Mike said, sliding up onto the empty desk next to the light controls. "You on popcorn duty." He asked Stan.

"When am I not?" Stan replied, trying to put the boxes in neat lines.

"C-can I have one?" Bill asked, and Stan shot him a look. "Take that as a n-n-no." Bill mumbled.

"Guys, I think it's starting." Mike said, still sounding a bit excited, as he always did when a show started.

Beverly ran into the left wing at that moment, looking flushed. She took a seat next to Ben and swirled it around. "Eddie is about to do his piece then we're starting. Got the lights ready?" She asked Ben, and he nodded, not breaking his concentration. Moments later, Eddie's could be heard from the stage.

"...So, it's the Side Stream's pleasure to introduce  _GREASE!"_

The crowed below applauded, and Eddie ran off stage and into the wing to join his friends. Ben changed the lights as the curtains rose (Right wing was in-charge of that), revealing the cast frozen in dramatic poses. The first note to  _grease_ plays and everyone snaps into dance, Richie and Audra (Who plays Sandy) doing a weird 50s dance thing. They had decided to started the play with the iconic song, and for Danny and Sandy to meet while it played.

Ben began to loosen up very quickly after the opening number, and by  _look at me, I'm Sandra Dee_ he was laughing with the others as if he hadn't a care in the world. Stan left midway to sell the popcorn, and Bev would run out each set change to top up the makeup (Eddie was now solely focusing on the show). Mike helped change the set twice, moving the fake bed and moving in the plastic, cut out car. By the final number ( _we get_ _together_ ) The whole of the left wing were singing along.

'I gotta get out there." Eddie said, smiling at them. "I'll see you guys." He said, and hopped onto stage. The audience were standing up, clapping loudly. Eddie walked on and waited for them to settle down, before  _Grease_ played again and he yelled the names of the actors as they ran on stage and high-fived the kids at the front.

"It was a good performance." Ben said wistfully, looking out as Audra and Richie ran around the edge of the stage, bending down to slap kids hands.

"Wasn't it just?" Mike agreed.

 

 

 


End file.
